1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor circuit mounted in electronic devices, and more particularly, to a semiconductor circuit capable of removing noise mixed in an input signal.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, in electronic devices, noise occurs in a power line or a signal line, and there is a problem of malfunction of a semiconductor circuit mounted in the electronic device due to influence of noise.
For example, when the malfunction of the semiconductor circuit occurs due to noise applied to a reset terminal of the semiconductor circuit, a serious problem may occur in the electronic device since an internal circuit may be initialized.
Further, when noise is mixed in a signal input to the semiconductor circuit, it may be a main cause of interfering with a normal operation of the electronic device and the malfunction of the electronic device since the noise may be determined as the input signal.
Therefore, in order to overcome this problem, a semiconductor circuit, which can remove noise, has been proposed. However, in a conventional semiconductor circuit, when a plurality of noises are continuously superimposed on an input signal, there was a problem that it was difficult to accurately remove the corresponding noise.